pretendworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Liepos
Liepos is the ancient ruler of Galena's Canyon and the leader of the Galenian Army. He, when fully formed, could take down Alloszinn's sky palace with the help of his army, and then control Alloszinn's worlds and conquer other worlds. His symbols are a closed blue eye and a volcano spewing purple darkness. Liepos also owns the drakil alloe and is known to be the first living thing in the universe. In the Beginning Long before Earth even existed, there lived something- Liepos. When Earth came to be created, Liepos took it over instantly and with one bang of his staff created volcanoes and canyons. However, after about a decade of this land forming, the newly created Alloszinn struck Earth and caused Liepos to fall into a crack in the earth made by the collision- his canyon. Liepos longed for revenge on Alloszinn, and so several billion years later organized an army inside the canyon, now a mere forgotten memory. He then found the drakil alloe in his river, and with its power and the great numbers of his army built himself a labyrinth to stretch to every world. Several years after the building of the labyrinth, however, Liepos decided he needed more than a river and canyon in South America. Stealing of the Noobfork In the middle of a night on a new moon Liepos, now known as Galena, set out to steal the Noobfork, so he could use the Crystal of Life to make himself a new form. He brought some draki along with him. However as he got to the Island of Aectes, where the Noobfork is, he met a couple other evil people called Smirtzindoof and Merciless the deathspine. Smirtzindoof told Galena, who was under the disguise of Hrobrine, to bring the Noobfork to Andrew's World. Galena agrees to, and gets Merciless to bring the Noobfork there. He sends the draki'' ''to the location that it was being hidden, the Orange Caveman Cave, to watch for enemies. Galena then returns to his canyon, where he sets some eye illusions to watch the good people trying to get the Noobfork. When they arrive at the cave Galena is waiting for them. He starts to fight Caeglinarol Inthærion, who owns the serpinte alloe, while the good people get to the Noobfork. Galena knocks out Caeglin, however, and the draki swoop in and steal the noobfork. Galena hitches a ride on them and waves to the angry good people. Reforming from the Crytal of Life After returning to his canyon, Galena sends the draki to find his entire army and group them on a plateau close to the canyon. Galena selects a Galenian, Drages, and a drakil, Megaloss, to help him get the Crystal of Life. Galena, Drages, and Megaloss combine their power to summon an Islandzapper out of the Noobfork, holding the Crystal. Galena removes the drakil alloe from his armor, and Drages cuts a perfect sized hole in the other arm. Galena puts the Crystal in there, and then puts the drakil alloe back in. Life surges through Galena, and soon he is the True First Being of the Universe again, growing more powerful by the half hour.